Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge/Yum-Mee's Boutique
Please note this following dialogue may contain undesirable behavior, adult elements, nudity and coarse language. Parental guidance is strongly cautioned. Prologue *Angela's at her home, calling her sister Emily. *Angela: ...Emily please don't tell mom just yet will you? *The best friends from high school enter Angela's apartment. *Jenny: We're here!!! Time to set the town on fire! *Angela: Oh...sorry Em, I have to go! Tell Paige, auntie Angela said 'hi'! *Kitty: Why aren't you dressed Angela? It's ladies' night, remember? *Virginia, Kitty, and Jenny: What's up with your ankle? *Angela: Sigh... something terrible happened... *Jenny: What do you mean? And what's up with all these boxes? *Angela: Well...remember my boss Yum-Mee? *Angela goes back to July 10th, 2015. Day 1 - Fabulous design *Angela started his career as a fashion designer, and creates new design for the boutique: **Oriental Green **Sunset Orange **Wild Black *Angela creates the one you chose. *Then, she stitches the dress. *One woman saw a new dress! *Yum-mee enters the boutique. *Angela: Hi Yum-Mee, what do you think of my new fabulous design for your boutique? *Yum-mee didn't like the dress she made, so she cut it short. *Yum-Mee: There. A lady of fashion needs to show her beautiful legs! *Yum-Mee: It's not your fault, darling. Not all of us are born with fashion instincts... *"Hi miss, where is that beautiful long dress I just saw?" *Yum-Mee: You see, Angela? I told you not to change anything. *Yum-Mee: And get that doll a wig. A beautiful woman needs beautiful hair! *One customer leaves the boutique. Jimmy visits the boutique. *Angela: Can you believe it, Jimmy? She just ruined my creation by cutting it short! *Jimmy: Well... I like sexy legs! *Yum-Mee: I rest my case. *Yum-Mee leaves to the right. *Angela: Thanks for that Jimmy. Support the one you love, will you? **She points to Jimmy, then he scared back *Jimmy: Yeah... uh... well... I have a surprise for you. *Angela: Aah, I knew you wouldn't forget our anniversary! Is it a romantic holiday in Paris? *Jimmy: You'll see when I get back. *Jimmy leaves, but he drops his phone. *Angela picks up his phone. *Angela: Jimmy, you dropped your phone! *Angela gives phone to Jimmy. *Jimmy: Oof! You almost got me there! *Angela: What do you mean? *Jimmy: Well... I... uh... Don't want you to... discover my... surprise! *Now Yum-Mee goes into boutique, asking Angela for a tutorial. *Yum-Mee: Should I explain how to run a boutique? Afterward *The car arrives at the boutique. *Jimmy visits. *Jimmy: Ready for the surprise? Follow me! *Angela follows Jimmy. *Jimmy: Tadaaa! *Angela: You're giving me your car, so I don't have to walk to work anymore? *Jimmy: WHAT? No, of course not! *Jimmy: I got my baby a new sunroof. Isn't she lovely? *Angela: You've got to be kidding me! *The bird lands on the car roof, and places the bird poop! *Jimmy: Oh no! *Jimmy scares the bird away and wipes the sunroof. *Jimmy: Bird crap! STUPID BIRD, you're ruining my expensive new roof!! *Angela: Well, there goes Paris... *Jimmy starts to cheat on Angela with her new boss, Yum-Mee, heads to Jimmy's car. *Yum-Mee: Love the roof! How about giving me a ride home? *Angela: A ride home? *Jimmy: I don't mind really. I'll try to persuade Yum-Mee to give you a raise. *Jimmy heads to the car, allowing Yum-Mee to get into the seat. Then they drive out of the boutique. *Angela was scared. There was a sudden police investigating a couple. *Murray The couple that just visited your shop... *Angela: They're not a couple. *Murray: You sure? *Angela: He's my husband! *Murray: Ow... Anyway... Tell them next time I'll cite them for parking on the sidewalk. *Then the officer rides off. *Angela starts emojis. *Devil: "... and we can't build our dreams, on suspicious minds..." *Angel: "Nonsense. Don't listen to him. A good marriage is all about trust!" After the day *Virginia: Man and their midlife crisis... *Jenny: OMG! I love men in uniform! *Jenny: So... then what happened? Day 2 - The coffee trick *Angela creates new top design for the boutique: **Oriental Green **Star Night Blue **Wild Black *Angela creates the one you choose. *Then she stitches the dress. *Angela: So... You're telling me your husband cheated on you? *Sally: Yep. With his 21-year-old secretary. He is old enough to be her dad. *Angela: How did you find out? *Sally: I checked his phone. Nothing to be proud of, but sometimes they just leave you no other choice. *Jimmy visits the boutique. *Jimmy: Where's Yum-Mee? I was supposed to give her a ride home. *Angela: What? Again?? *Devil: Sally's right. You need to check his phone. Do the coffee trick! *Angel: Don't! That coffee trick could burn him alive! *Angela goes to get a cup of coffee. *Angela: Let me get you a cup of coffee while you're waiting, hon. *Angela gets a coffee, then she does the coffee trick. *Jimmy's burned by coffee. *Jimmy: AAAAH! That's HOT!! *Angela: Whoops. Let me clean that for you. *Angela places coffee back and Jimmy goes to the fitting room. *Jimmy gives the dirty rug to Angela. *Angela has the phone, so she uses the napkin to clean that. *Then she gives the rug back to Jimmy. *Jimmy goes out of fitting room. *Angela: There. Sorry about that. *Jimmy: I'm off. Thanks for 'the coffee'. *Jimmy heads off from the boutique. *Angela: Mission accomplished. I got his phone! *Angela places the phone and goes to emojis. *Angel: Leave the phone be. He was just here to give Yum-Mee a ride... *Devil: Do it! You need to know if he's cheating on you! During the day *Angela checks the phone to see what Yum-Mee is saying. Afterward *Now, Sally enters the boutique, and Angela puts cash in the register. *Sally: So... Are Jimmy and Yum-Mee... you know...? *Angela: Well I'm sure about one thing: Yum-Mee's using Jimmy to take her home... a lot. *Sally: I hope he isn't taking her 'all the way home'? *Angela: He better not! *Sally: I'd make sure, if I were you. *Devil: You know he is! *Angel: Don't! If you keep digging, all you'll get is dirty hands! *Devil: You're not taking advice from 'goody two shoes' are you? *Angel: Whatever Mr. 'Forked Tongue'! *Angela overcontrols! *Angela: Shut up! *Sally: Excuse me? *Phone *BZZZ* *Angela picks up the phone. *Yum-Mee: Thanks for driving me all the way home yesterday. *Devil: Told you so! *Angel: That doesn't have to mean anything... After the day *Kitty, Virginia and Jenny: She said WHAT?? *Angela: Yep, pretty suspicious right... *Jenny: Well that didn't have to mean anything... *Viriginia: or it did... *Kitty: So... then what happened? *Angela: Well.. Day 3 - The VIP event *Sally enters the boutique. *Sally: You okay? Did you confront Jimmy? *Angela: I'd planned to, but... He didn't come home from poker last night! *Yum-Mee enters her boutique. *Angela: Hey Yum-Mee, have you seen Jimmy today? *Yum-Mee: No. Why would I? *Sally leaves the place, Angela follows Yum-Mee. *Yum-Mee's making the list. *Angela: Why would you? Is there anything going on between you and - *Yum-Mee: Look, Angie. I have a lot on my mind because of the VIP event tomorrow, so I need you to stay focused for me. *Angela: VIP event? *Yum-Mee: Fifty guests and the presentation of the new clothing line. I told you before. *Angela: No you didn't! *Yum-Mee: Anyway... I wrote you a list of things you need to do right away. *Yum-Mee gives the list to Angela, then leaves the boutique. It's a LONG list! *Devil: I've got to hand Yum-Mee one thing: she sure knows how to change the subject! *Angela: Let's start with the first thing: another design to complete the clothing line... *Angela goes to pick the final design: **Oriental Green **Dazzling Razz **Wild Black *Angela creates the bottom skirt you choose. *Then she goes back to work. During the level *Angela sets up the stage for the VIP event. Afterward *Angela serves the customer. *Angela: Thank you for shopping at Yum-Mee's. *Jimmy visits the boutique. *Angela: So mister, where were you last night? *Jimmy: Playing poker with the boys. Got late, so I stayed there. *Angela: And it didn't occur to you to call me? *Jimmy: Didn't want to wake you up. Also, I can't seem to find my phone. *Angela: I wonder where you left it. *Devil: Nice touch! *Jimmy: Got to get going... *Jimmy: And don't stay up for me. We're finishing the poker game tonight and I'm feeling lucky. *Jimmy leaves the boutique. *Angel: Poker night, that makes sense! *Devil: Nonsense! Use Jimmy's phone to throw out some bait. See if Yum-Mee bites! *Angela uses Jimmy's phone to throw some messages, as a bait. *Jimmy: CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! :P *Yum-Mee: AFTER THE WAY I KISSED YOU TONIGHT, I CAN IMAGINE :) *Yum-Mee: DID ANGELA BUY THE POKER EXCUSE? SEE YOU TONIGHT, POKERFACE! *After the phone is Emoji revenge! *Devil: Sounds like payback time to me! *Angel: Don't listen - *Angela punched the good emoji, the angel, out of her mind! *Angela is now to Devil Zone! *Angela: No more Mrs. Nice Girl! *Angela calls Sally. *Angela to Sally: Oh.. Hi Sally, Angela here. Listen, can you do me a favor? Day 4 - Showtime! *Angela: Sorry Wendy, the VIP event is cancelled. We'll be in touch. Bye! *Yum-Mee enters her boutique. *Yum-Mee: Where's my stylist? *Angela: Wendy? She just called in sick, so she can't make it. *Yum-Mee: OMG! I can't do the VIP event looking like this! *Sally delivers the items Angela asked. *Sally: Here's the crème, the lotion and uhh... the bird seed?... you asked for. *Angela puts her glasses on. *Angela: Uuuhm... Look what I brought. Some conditioner for your beautiful hair and some moisturizing lotion for your shiny legs! *Angela: Everything you need for an unforgettable impression! *Yum-Mee: Oh, Angela. Thank you, I won't forget this! *Only Devil emoji appears. *Devil: She's right. She'll NEVER forget this! *Angela: You're right. You'll NEVER forget this! *Yum-Mee goes into fitting room. Angela sets her glasses up to hair. *The car parked on sidewalk, near boutique. Jimmy enters the boutique! *Angela: Jimmy! I made some fresh coffee. *Jimmy: Thanks. I'll get it myself this time, if you don't mind. *Jimmy pours coffee into the mug. *Jimmy: If anybody needs me, I'll be in the back. *Jimmy leaves to the right. *Angela has the bird seed! *'Angela throws lots of bird seeds in the roof to feed the birds!' *Angela: Come and get it! *Sally: Smells like revenge. *Angela: You betcha! *Sally heads out of Yum-Mee's boutique. During the day *Angela gives Yum-Mee the lotion, creamer and hairdryer without missing. Ending *The guests are coming into the boutique, after lots of bird poop placed on Jimmy's car roof! *Angela: Welcome everyone, the show's about to start. *Angela tells Yum-Mee to come out. *Angela to Yum-Mee: Yum-Mee, time to come out. Everyone's here! *Yum-Mee: What did you just give me? I'm itching all over! *Angela: Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! Here she is... *Angela pulls the curtain out, but the top collapsed! *This revealed: Yum-Mee's bald head, and hairy legs! *Angela: The Fabulous Yum-Mee! *This makes guests surprised! *Angela has the scissors to shorten out. *Angela: There. A lady of fashion needs to show her sexy legs! *Angela: Dear guests, next season's style, bald head, hairy legs! *Jimmy: Nooo, my car! *Jimmy storms to his car! *He scares all the birds away! *He was outraged! *Jimmy: #@*! (CENSORED) *Angela: By the way; I found your phone... POKERFACE! *Jimmy saw his phone! *Jimmy: POKERFACE? Wait a minute... You did all this? *Jimmy: Please forgive me! It was a mistake. She's a lousy kisser anyway. You're my true love! *Yum-Mee: Lousy kisser? You... We're through! *Yum-Mee slaps Jimmy! This makes guests surprisingly scared! *Yum-Mee storms out of her boutique! *Jimmy stands up. *Angela: You Know Jimmy... We're through as well!'''Angela now revenges over Jimmy. *Angela: So... Take this... *Angela takes off her '''wedding ring Angela has her wedding ring from 2011 (Delicious: Emily's True Love) to 2015 and throws at Jimmy. *Angela: ...And THIS! *Now, Angela REVENGELY STEPS on Jimmy and made a successful REVENGE! Therefore, Jimmy's foot has been damaged, and Angela's ankle has been hurt! *Angela's high heels are also ruined! *Jimmy: #@*! (CENSORED) *It leaves guests stunned in the boutique! *Angela: Ouch! My ankle... *Officer Murray goes to the boutique. he takes off his helmet. *Murray: Who's the owner of that car? *Angela: That would be my EX-husband Jimmy! *Murray: Seems like you messed with the wrong girl. *Murray puts a ticket fine to Angela's ex-husband Jimmy. *Angela: Officer, any chance giving this single girl a ride home? My ankle's killing me. *Murray takes his goggles off and takes Angela. *The guests applause to the stage! *Finally, Murray is now taking Angela back to her home, and now, Angela's job is 'gone'After Angela's through with Jimmy, Murray puts a fine and Angela's got a legal divorce!! Epilogue *Kitty: So... All good things happen in threes. *Virginia: You quit your job... *Jenny: You had your revenge... *Kitty: ...And you're officially single now. I can't see why you're still crying. *Angela: It's not that. I ruined my high heels. *Virginia: So what's the lesson you learned from all this? *Angela: Never wear high heels when you take revenge! *Angela shows her high heels to Fab Four group. *Kitty, Jenny, and Virginia laugh! *And Angela... deeply cry! *They touch Angela to stop crying. *Angela wipes her tears. *Angela: But there's more...! *Angela: ...I think I'm pregnant! *What a revengeful story! References